Bredvid dig
by fridaph
Summary: En berättelse om Rose som hamnar i Harry Potters värld. Utspelar sig längsides med böckerna ur hennes perspektiv och om hur hon väljer att stödja Harry på hans äventyr.
1. 1 Åskvädret

Har du någonsin suttit ute på din veranda och läst? Förmodligen så har du det, att höra fågelkvittret i bakgrunden, doften av sommarblommorna och det nya klippta gräset är underbart. Eller kanske är det känslan solen ger dig när den smeker din hud som får ut dig. Det är just sådana sommardagar som lockar ut nästan alla bokälskare med sina böcker.

Låt mig upprepa nästan alla bokälskare. Personligen tycker jag att det bästa läsandet sker under regniga och dagar när det åskar. Då finner man mig alltid längs med husväggen uppkrupen i en utomhus soffa och invirad i filt med en bok i händerna. Det är något med bullret från åskan och ljudet när regnet slår mot tak och mark som får mig att känna mig levande... Eller ja det brukar få mig att känna så alla dagar utom just denna.

Den här berättelsen börjar när jag satt uppkurad på min utomhus soffa och njöt utav en mycket bra bok och åskan, precis som jag brukar göra. Dem kalla vindarna slår mot mitt ansikte och tränger sig in genom filten. Det är en ovanligt åskfylld kväll med knallar som hörs nästan hela tiden. Jag vänder på sidan och hummar nöjt för mig själv. Det var flera år sedan jag läste en Harry Potter bok senast. Min morbror hade visat den första filmen för mina små kusiner och jag blev själv inspirerad att läsa om böckerna. Jag har alltid tyckt att dem första tre böckerna är bäst, när Harry introduceras till hela trollkarls världen är helt magiskt. Heh.

 _""Skål för Harry Potter - pojken som överlevde!""_

Jag blädrade sida och läste rubriken till det andra kapitlet i De Vises Sten _Glaset som försvann_ när det plötsligt small precis över mig. På ren reflex kollade jag upp och det blev helt vitt. Min hud kändes som om den fattat eld och smälte som bränt gummi, ett gällt pip ringde i mina öron. Smärtan var så kraftfull och trots att det inte ens varat över fem sekunder kändes det som om timmar passerat. För varje gång jag blinkade blev det vita ljuset mörkare tills allt var bäcksvart. Jag lät mörkret omfamna mig och föll in i en drömlös sömn.


	2. 2 Hemifrån

När jag öppnade mina ögon var det skymning. Vinden blåste mot mitt ansikte och svepte bort all min trötthet. Jag satte mig upp och slöt mina ögon. Även om all smärta var borta, så fanns en domnade känsla kvar i min rygg efter att ha legat på kall asfalt. Försiktigt reser jag mig upp och spanar omkring mig, en stor mörk häck som sträcker sig åtminstone ett par decimeter över mitt huvud, och på andra sidan vägen fanns en exakt kopia utav häcken. Till höger längre ner längs vägen liggee det en öde lekplats och till vänster sträcker häckarna längsides vägen, med mellanrum för uppfartar framför höga hus. När jag börjar gå märker jag att mina skor känds ovanligt klumpiga. Dem är konstigt nog alldeles för stora för mina fötter, trots att jag köpte dem mindre än en vecka sedan. Men det var inte det enda märkliga, mina shorts ville inte sitta kvar vid midjan, och min överkropp kändes alldeles för kall runt öppningarna på linnet. Jag kunde inte förstå mig på hur kläder kan förstoras bara av sig själva.

Ah. Liksom mina kläder expanderats har mina bröst försvunnit. Förvånat för jag upp mina händer och slår mig över området mina bröst en gång varit. Inte bara dem har blivit mindre utan även mina händer, nej, hela min kropp.

Jag har blivit ett barn igen.


	3. 3 Harry Potter?

Jag tar av mig dem stora skorna och bär dem i handen när jag beger mig upp längs vägen. Vid varje hus kollar jag brevlådan efter namn som jag känner igen, nr. 2 herr och fru Kane, nr. 3 Vincent Pickford, vid hus nummer 4 stannar jag upp. Jag tror inte mina ögon, hur stor sannolikhet är det att hus nummer 4 tillhör en herr och fru Dursley. Nyfikenheten tar över och jag bestämmer mig för att knacka på, jag vet ju trots allt inte var jag befinner mig. Framme vid ytterdörren knackar jag löst på, rädd för att väcka dem ifall att de sover. Bakom dörren hörs lätta fotsteg och hur någon börjar fippla med låset. Dörren öppnas så långt som säkerhets kedjan låter den och ett par mycket gröna ögon tittar fram bakom dörren i min höjd.

"Ursäkta jag tror att jag är vilse, skulle du vara så snäll och berätta vart jag befinner mig någonstans." Jag överdriver på artigheten, det är trots allt sent på kvällen.

"Vänta lite" svarar pojken och försvann bakom dörren för att haka av kedjan. "Detta är Privet Drive nummer 4, vart är du påväg?" En tanig liten pojke kliver ut genom dörren och försöker släta sin lugg över pannan. Han har svart hår som står åt alla håll, kläder som är alldeles för stora och runda glasögon, tejpade i mitten för att inte falla isär. Oboj. Detta kan inte vara Harry Potter som står framför mig. Det är helt omöjligt. Någon måste spela ett sjukt trick på mig, eller så hamnade jag i koma när blixten träffa mig och detta är min fantasi. Det sista låter troligare eftersom att jag är liten igen.

"Vad heter du?" frågar jag pojken.

 _Inte Harry Potter. Inte Harry Potter. Inte Harry Potter. Inte Harry Potter._

"Harry Potter och du?" det kändes som om mitt hjärta sjunk ända ner till tårna. _Jag måste här ifrån._

"Rose, tack för hjälpen." jag vänder mig om, går nerför infarten och förvinner bort bakom häcken innan Harry hinner svara. Efter en stund stänger han dörren och mina ben viker sig under mig.

Vad gör jag nu?


	4. 4 Arabella Figg

/Jag vet att Arabella Figg inte bor på Privet Drive i böckerna, medan hon bor mittemot familjen Dursley i filmerna. Här bor hon i ett litet hus längre upp på Privet Drive då det passar min historia bättre./

Efter att ha vandrat planlöst längst gatorna på Privet Drive hade verkligheten hunnit sjunka in. Jag befinner mig i Harry Potters värld, varför vet jag inte. Fördes jag hit som i berättelserna online för att ändra historien eller är detta en ren slump? Jag gissar på det sista. Det viktigaste just nu är att hitta ett ställe att sova på, utomhus kommer inte påfrågan. Jag kollar emot huset bredvid mig, det ser ut som en mindre variantion av familjen Dursleys hus i samma bruna sten och svarta knutar. Brevlådan är prydd med siffran 27 och under står "Arabella Figg". Sannolikheten att detta skulle ske är omöjlig, men det har hänt ännu mer omöjliga saker idag. Här har jag min chans att överleva i denna främmande värld serverad på ett silver fat. Frågan är hur jag ska ta vara på den. Jag vet egentligen inte så mycket mer om mrs Figg än att hon är en Ynk, föder upp halv magisk katter, hon ver en gång i tiden gift och att det finns teorier att hon var född Black. Jag går fram och knackar hårt på dörren och det tar ett bra tag innan ljud hörs innanför dörren. Fram genom dörren kliver en gammal dam i kryckor. Hon kisar ner mot mig, svårt att utskilja min profil i nattmörkret.

"Har du gått vilse flicka?" Frågar hon och böjer sig fram till min nivå.

"Är du Arabella Black?" Räddsla speglade sig i hennes ögonen för en kort sekund innan det försvann lika fort som det kom.

"Vem frågar?" Hennes blick gör mig nervös. Arabella må vara gammal men hon är skarp, trots vad dem första böckerna säger om henne.

"Rose Moore, min pappa sände mig." Det är bäst att hålla mig så nära sanningen som möjligt.

"Jag känner ingen Moore som vet mitt jungfru namn."

"Det är min mammas efternamn."

"Nåväl kliv in så länge så kan vi pratas vid inomhus." Mrs Figg vänder sig om och börjar hoppa på sin krycka genom huset.

Jag kliver in och stänger dörren bakom mig. Till höger om mig leder en trappa upp och framför ligger en smal korridor som sträcker sig mot ett upplyst rum. Jag följer efter Mrs Figg in i det upplysta rummet och slår mig ner i en av dem beiga fotöljerna, hon sätter sig i fotöljen mittemot.

"Varför har din far sänt dig till mig" Hon lägger händerna i knäet och studerar mig noga.

"Jag är född utanför äktenskapet och min mor som uppfostrade mig dog. Min fars familj tog mig in men när det visade sig att jag är en Ynk kunde han inte behålla mig. Han skickade mig hit ihopp om att jag ska få ett nytt hem." Jag känner hur hon granskar mig noggrant och mitt hjärta slår snabbt.

"Jag antar att du inte kan säga vilken familj du tillhör."

"Ja"

"Du kan stanna här inatt, jag har ett tomt gästrum. Vi diskuterar det här vidare imorgon."

Det var såhär jag kom att bo hos Arabella Figg.


	5. 5 Nattligt grubbel

Sängen i gästrummet var hård. Den knakade när jag vred mig från sida till sida i hopp om att falla i sömn. Trots att jag kände mig så trött innan, försvann den så fort jag lagt mig i sängen. Det var helt knäpptyst i huset förutom en klocka som tickade från min vägg. Tankar jag inte hunnit gå igenom under dagen kom nu ikapp mig, kvällen är ju trots allt den bästa stunden att tänka på. Jag är i Harry Potters värld, varför? Aldrig har jag visat några tecken på magi, eller något tecken på någon viss talang i någonting. Jag har aldrig stått ut, medel i sport, skolan och utseende. Det finns ingenting jag skulle kunna bidra med för att hjälpa Harry på hans äventyr. Chansen att hamna i Hogwarts är inte liten utan _obefintlig._ Dock kan man med noll magiska egenskaper göra de flesta trolldrycker. Alltså kan jag fokusera på att lära mig brygga trolldrycker, dem enda av betydelse som är riktigt skickliga med trolldrycker i serien är Snape och Snigelhorn, men jag kan inte minnas att nån av dem gav extra stöd i sista fighten med det. Problemet med trolldrycker är kostnaden för alla ingredienser, jag kan inte be mrs Figg köpa det. Jag skulle kunna fråga om hon har trolldrycks böcker jag kan låna och studera teoretiskt i ett par år, tills jag har en plan om hur jag skall få ihop pengar. Angående Harry, är det bäst att hålla mig borta från honom så mycket som det går för att inte råka ändra på historien, vänta tills sista fighten då flest dör och försöka rädda så många jag kan. Mina ögonlock blev tyngre och tyngre och jag föll in i en drömlös sömn.


	6. 6 Tufty

Frukosten var stel. Mrs Figg sitter och bäddrar i dagens tidining och tuggar långsamt på sin salami smörgås. Min smörgås är uppäten och min äppeljuice så gott som. Sedan vi satte oss vid köksbordet har ingen sagt något, det enda som hörs är tidnings bladen som vänds.

"Mrs Figg" hon vänder upp blicken från tidningen, "skulle jag kunna få stanna här?" Hon suckar och viker ihop tidningen.

"Finns det inte ett mer passande ställe du kan bo på?"

"Jag lovar att inte störa dig mer än nödvändigt, om du har gäster över så kan jag stanna i ett rum eller gå ut. Jag kommer inte störa dina grannar och så fort jag kan så kommer jag börja tjäna pengar själv!" jag ser bedjande upp mot Mrs Figg. "Jag ber dig."

Mrs figg för upp sin tekopp mot läpparna och tar en klunk.

"Gillar du katter?" frågade den gamla damen sedan.

"Ursäkta?" Sa jag paft. "Ja?"

"Följ med mig." Hon reste sig upp från stolen, tog sina kryckor och började stappla ut mot hallen. Jag skyndar mig efter och följer henne upp för trappan och in i ett rum till vänster. Rummet luktar konstigt och är större än det borde vara. Det fanns konstiga planter och ett vattendrag till höger. Det fanns sovplatser i form av stora lila kuddar som såg mycket bekväma att ligga i. Plötsligt kände jag hur något strök sig mot mitt ben och ett förvånat ljud lämnade mina läppar. Djuret stannade och kollade upp mot mig. Det var en katt, fast större än någon jag sett tidigare. Svansen liknade mer ett lejons än en katts och pälsen var prickig. Det som fångade min uppmärksamhet var dock inte dess lejonsvans, storlek eller dem stora öronen, det var dess otroligt blåa ögon. Det kändes som om det katt liknande djuret kunde se rakt egenom mig. Kattdjuret slöt ögonen och började spinna. Försiktigt sträckte jag fram handen och strök dens rygg. Mrs Figg skrattade lätt.

"Det verkar som om Tufty gillar dig." sade hon med en glimt i ögat. "Gästrummet är ditt."

"Tack så hemskt mycket! Detta kommer du inte att ångra." Jag log glatt upp mot Mrs Figg och hon log tillbaks.


End file.
